Amortentia
by Admiral Sab
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have a decision to make with a little hep from Amortentia.


Title: Amortentia  
Author:admiral_sab  
Prompt: 012. Love is both something that happens to you and something you decide upon. - Donald Miller  
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have a decision to make with a little help from Amortentia.  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 3,191  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Thanks to xxx_angelin_xxx for your beta help! written for the Rose/Scorpius fic a fest on LJ (Round 5)

Professor Scorpius Malfoy was cleaning up his classroom when he heard a familiar voice behind him: "The school year hasn't even started yet, why are you in here cleaning? We should be spending one last night out at Hogsmeade before the students get here."

Scorpius turned around, saying: "Rose, I just want everything to be perfect for tomorrow. You know how the Head Master can be."

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Scorpius, Head Master Longbottom is not going to care if your books aren't dust free and alphabetized."

Scorpius knew she was right. Worse, she knew she was right. Whenever this was the case he knew there was no point in a battle; she would win.

"Right, well, then, let's go to Hogsmeade, Rosie. Your treat." He grinned and walked out placing an arm around her shoulders.

"You know this is why it never would have worked out between us." She looked at him with a grin.

Stopping to put his arms back down to his side, he grinned back knowing what she meant, but asked her anyway: "Why's that?"

She playfully grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. "We are just too different. You like being by yourself, I like going out and having fun." She settled her hand into the crook of his arm and they walked down through the doors of Hogwarts on the way to Hogsmeade.

"Well, with the last name Malfoy it's just easier to stay in, that's all."

"I know," she whispered, while placing a kiss on his cheek. Squeezing his hand, she said: "Well, I am glad to be your friend, no matter what our last names are. Don't you remember when we first met?"

Scorpius thought back to that day. He had been announced as Gryffindor and there were a lot of whispers that followed him as he walked. When he went to sit at the table with the others, he felt eyes on him. He turned and saw Rose sitting there looking at him. She later told him she was making a decision in her mind. She made it up fast because she walked over to him, sat beside him and said "Hi. I'm Rose Weasley. I know everyone in this room is thinking you don't belong in Gryffindor, but if what my Uncle Harry says is true, that the hat listens to your choice, I think you do belong here. Because it was a very courageous thing to do, picking Gryffindor, that is."

"Thanks. I just wanted to stay away from my family's legacy. Make a new one for myself."

"I can understand that. I have a legacy hanging over my head too, you know. It's a different kind of legacy, but still, it can be daunting. I promise not to judge you by who your family is if you promise not to judge me by mine." She had smiled at him that day, the most genuine sweet smile he'd ever seen. After that, he was her friend.

At first, it was tough for them trying to be friends and deal with other students and their thoughts on their friendship. Their families eventually warmed up to the idea, and the Weasleys even had Scorpius at their home a few times.

It wasn't until Fifth Year that things changed. That was the year he realized he loved Rose and the year he tried to pull away from her and fight his feelings. Rose wouldn't let him though. She fought back. Then, one day in Potions, they both had to face it and make a decision.

"All right, class, whose Amortentia is finished?" Rose had raised her hand and the Professor had come around to her. "Tell me Rose, what do you smell?"

Rose gave her an odd look and said: "Chocolate, pine, and um, some scent I can't figure out." She smiled and blushed a bit and Scorpius was the only one that noticed.

"Scorpius, you are next. What's yours smell like?"

"Well, I'm not sure I did this right." He was stalling; he knew he had mixed it perfectly. However, he also knew one of the smells would give away his feelings for the girl sitting next to him. "Um, it's bread, strawberries, and grass." He smiled as well and looked at Rose hoping she wouldn't figure out his half-truth.

"Good. Then you did it right, three smells. Ok, Dianne, you are next."

At the end of class, Scorpius grabbed up his books and headed out the door as quickly as possible. Rose was right behind him: "Scorpius, wait up. I want to talk to you." There was something in her voice that made him stop in his tracks. He turned and looked at her. She was smiling at him, that sweet genuine smile, and he knew he would give in to her.

"Ok, what is it?" he asked, knowing full well what was coming.

"Scorpius, I lied in there." This he hadn't expected. He had expected her to bring up the strawberry smell and the fact that she used strawberry shampoo.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

"I smelled you." Scorpius's shocked face must have made Rose think he was confused so she went on to explain. "The smell I couldn't place, well I lied. I could place that smell: it's you. Your cologne, I don't know what this means, I am kind of surprised, I guess by the look on your face you are too, but Scorpius, I wanted to tell you because I am just so confused right now."

Inspired by her words and her bravery, Scorpius decided it was time to come clean too. "Rose, it's ok, really. I, uh, have kind of been thinking for a while now that I might have deeper feelings for you. And when I smelled strawberries today, well, it's because of your shampoo, Rose."

"Oh." Rose was smiling despite her confusion because she wasn't the only one feeling this. "What are we going to do?" This was, of course, the right question to ask. Rose was always the one to get to the point and speak her mind. It was one of the things Scorpius loved about her.

"I'm not sure. We both know that if we ever dated our families wouldn't accept it easily."

"I know and what if it doesn't work out... I don't think I want to risk losing your friendship. It means the world to me."

"I understand. That's why I haven't said anything and why I have been avoiding you lately."

She smiled in understanding. "So, we stay friends?

"Always."

His reverie was interrupted by Rose handing him a cup of Butterbeer. "Here, my treat." She chinked glasses with him.

"Thanks." As he took a sip, he noticed one of the other Professors looking their way. "Rose, who is he?" He pointed at the man's direction.

"Oh that's Nicholas. He's the Muggle Studies professor. We were just talking about my mum, and how she was raised by Muggles. Anyway, he asked me to dinner and I said sure. So we're going out this week. I'll introduce you."

"No. That's ok. I really-"

"Scorpius, it's ok, I'm sure he already knows your name anyway. You are going to have to meet some of the other teachers, so just relax, OK?" She held his hand for a moment reassuring him. So, he walked with her over to meet him and a few other professors. It was going to be a long night.

The night before the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, Rose took Nick home to meet her family. Well, mainly to meet her Mum, because Nick was so interested in Muggles and so she also invited her Uncle Harry and his family.

"Rose, Nick is very nice. When your mum said you were bringing a friend for dinner, I actually expected to see Scorpius. It's nice that you have a new friend." Ron Weasley was never good at hiding his emotions. Rose could tell he was trying to hide a smile and it bothered her for reasons she didn't care to admit.

"Oh Scorpius and I are still very good friends. In fact, we are going to have lunch tomorrow in Hogsmeade." She smiled at her dad, thinking this would make him stop being so happy. But it didn't: he still had that smile on his face.

"Well, dear, you better make a decision. Love isn't just something that happens; it's also something you decide upon."

"What?" Rose was dumbfounded. Had her dad just said what she thought he'd said?

"Rose, your mum and I had braced ourselves years ago for the time you came to us and said you were going to date Scorpius. Well that day hasn't come yet and we were getting concerned if you ever would find someone. Now, this Nick, he's a decent fellow and if you like him, then we will support you. The important thing is you are happy."

"Dad, are you ok?" She was still not sure how to act when her dad was being so nice and understanding about her dating a Malfoy.

"Sure, I told you, your mum and I had talk years ago and decided that we would support you no matter what."

"Oh. Well, thank you. That means a lot to me." She hugged him, then went to rescue her mum and Uncle Harry from Nick, but was stopped by her cousin Albus.

"Hey, Rosie! How's school?"

She grinned and replied: "Same as always."

"And how's Scorpius?"

She laughed: "Same as always!" Then she remembered: "Actually tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend and we are going to lunch. Why don't you meet me at my class tomorrow and we can all go together?" He agreed, and then Rose went to get Nicolas so they could get back to Hogwarts. The next day was going to be a long day so she wanted to get some rest.

"That was fun. I think your mom was happy to discuss Muggle studies with me." Nick said to Rose as they entered the doors of Hogwarts.

"Yes, I think she enjoyed talking about her parents and how she grew up. I think my dad was just happy to see me bring someone new home." Rose smiled after she said it, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, can you blame him? It must be awful for them to have to sit at a table with Scorpius Malfoy." He begun to walk up the stairs, but Rose stopped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, only that his father was a Death Eater. Oh, come on, Rose, I know he's your friend, but you can't just forget that fact."

"I know that. However, he isn't his dad, and he's a good person."

"Right, but with his family history, you can't seriously believe that he isn't capable of evil. It's in his blood!"  
"That's a terrible thing to say. That's the kind of prejudices my family fought so hard against. You think because you are the child of a war hero you're better than him?"  
"Well, yes, of course," he stated this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rose just walked away disgusted, shouting to him: "Well, you're not!"

"Al, what are you doing here?" Scorpius had walked into Rose's classroom expecting her to be there. Instead he found her cousin.

"Rosie invited me along. You don't mind do you?" Albus Potter smirked.

"Of course not. I just didn't know." He walked towards him and gave him a hug, adding: "It's good to see you."

"You too. I talked to Rose last night. She brought Nick home to meet Mum and Dad."

"Oh." Scorpius looked at the floor trying to hide his discomfort at the subject. "Well, where's Rose? She should be here by now. I smelled her shampoo before I came in, so I just thought she'd be here." He blushed, realizing what he'd said, but not realizing how much his statement gave away.

"Scorpius, after all this time?" Albus pointed to the board in Rose's classroom that said "Today's Lesson: Amortentia."

He sighed and said: "Always." Shaking his head he smiled at Albus.

"You should say something," Albus suggested.

"Say what? No matter what, I am still a Malfoy and she's a Weasley. It won't work." Scorpius was almost shouting so Albus held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine, Scorpius, but I think it's ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous?" Rose said as she walked in the room, oblivious to their shared looks of concern.

"Nothing. I was just telling Albus I smelled coconuts," Scorpius lied. He hated lying to her, but it was for her own good. She really didn't need to know that he still had feelings for her. That he thought about her all the time. That he missed her when she was out with Nick. That it bothered him to see her with another man. No, he had to lie.

"Oh, OK, not sure why that's ridiculous." She smiled and pointed to the board. "Amortentia. So who smells of coconuts?"

"Ha, uh, I don't know, but I have always had a fondness for coconut pie." Albus laughed and shook his head at his friend.

"Ok, let's get going." Scorpius led the way.

They arrived in Hogsmeade and went to Honeyduke's. Inside, Scorpius saw a familiar face. "Dad."

"Scorpius, I had heard it was Hogsmeade weekend." Draco Malfoy shook his son's hand. Realizing Rose and Albus with him, he simply nodded at their direction. "I see you are all still friends."

"The best," Rose replied with a smile. Scorpius looked at Rose, knowing she was also daring his dad to say something rude about their friendship.

"Um, Scorpius, can I have a word with you alone?" Draco's statement may have been formed as a question, but he wasn't asking.

"Sure, why don't you guys go on and I'll catch up?" Scorpius replied.

"OK." Albus said as he and Rose turned to leave.

As soon as they left, Draco asked: "What are you doing, Scorpius?"

"You don't waste time do you, Dad?" Scorpius almost laughed.

"I just don't understand why?" his dad was looking at him as if he was trying to figure out a tricky math problem.

"Why what?" Scorpius didn't want to hear why, honestly, he couldn't care less. But the sooner his dad got to the point, the better.

"Why you aren't trying to make new friends. Meet someone. Is it the Weasley girl?" Draco whispered his last question, thankfully, Scorpius thought.

"Her name is Rose, Dad and that's none of your business." Scorpius was ready to walk away right then, but his dad touched his arm and spoke with true concern. It got his attention.

"Of course, it's my business. You are my son. Your mother is concerned about you, too. She thinks you are never going to be happy as long as you keep holding onto that girl." Draco was still touching Scorpius's arm when Scorpius pulled away, shaking his head.

"Really? She said that? Dad, I am happy. Rose makes me happy. We're friends and I can't just stop being her friend." Scorpius was standing a few feet from his dad, his hands holding his dad's shoulders, hoping he could get him to listen.

"But that's all you two will ever be, you know that."

"Yes, I know, and if that's all we can be, then fine. But I won't stop being her friend," Scorpius tried to explain, hoping his dad would understand.

"I don't get it. Why?" His dad's eyes were starting to tear up- Scorpius had never seen him like this. Then he realized it wasn't that his dad wasn't just trying to keep him from Rose Weasley; he was trying to help Scorpius move on. He was pleading him, because he didn't want him to pine after a girl who wasn't going to love him back. Scorpius decided to just be honest with his dad, maybe then, he would get it.

"Because Dad, after 5 years I still smell strawberries!" He stepped away from his father to give them some space for what he had to say next. "I love her." He looked at him, wondering what he thought of this revelation, not noticing the girl that had walked behind him, having forgotten in the chair next to him.

"You said you smelled coconuts. You lied to me?" The blood drained from Scorpius's face when he heard her voice. Rose had heard him. He turned to her and saw how vulnerable she looked. She looked on the verge of tears, but there was also a little anger in her expression. Anger directed at him.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Scorpius feebly replied.

"What?" Rose shouted.

"Well, I guess I should go now. You two seem to have some talking to do. See you later, Scorpius, remember what I said."

"Yeah, bye, Dad," he waved him off and turned back to Rose who was now looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. He noticed others were starting to stare at them, but his only focus now was Rose.

"Uncomfortable? Why would I be uncomfortable?" Rose said, a little calmer.

"Because, Rose, I still love you. That never went away and it's not going to. I just thought with you dating Nick-"

"I'm not dating Nick." Rose interrupted.

"But Albus said you brought him home to meet your mum and dad." Scorpius was now both confused and deliriously happy. He tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face.

"Yeah, well, after that, we broke up. He's a jerk and I never really loved him. I tolerated him, but it wasn't love," Rose paused and Scorpius was about to say something else, but Rose spoke again, and this time her voice was shaky. "Scorpius, I was mixing that potion yesterday evening to get ready for this morning and I realized I've never stopped loving you either. I still smell you." She smiled at him, making him smile too.

"Really?" he was shocked.

"Yes." Rose looked at him and he knew it was true.

"Rose, I've been thinking about our decision all those years ago. Well, we were young and-"

"We were idiots," she finished the sentence for him. Grinning now, she walked over to him and said: "My parents said they were expecting us to come to them a long time ago with news we were dating."

"What?" he moved closer to her as well, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. "Then, we really were idiots. And cowards. Not very Gryffindor of us?"

"Nope," Rose said as she pulled her hand away from his, only to wrap her arms around his neck.

They both paused and looked each other in the eyes. Then, Scorpius pulled Rose to him and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Does this mean we've decided to be in love?"

She laughed and kissed him again, this time with more intensity. They had a lot of missed kissing opportunities to make up for.


End file.
